Rebeldes Enamorados
by amoatrunks
Summary: goku gohan y vegeta tres rebeldes que nunca buscan tener una relacion seria, pero tres chicas cambiaran su manera de pensar. milk videl y bulma tres chicas populares y responsables terminaran enamoradas de tres chicos rebeldes. esta es una istoria un poco cruda y contiene escenas de violencia.
1. Chapter 1

Era el comienzo de un nuevo semestre (habían regresado de vacaciones de invierno) en la preparatoria blue sky.

Yamcha estaba de novio con milk pero Yamcha le era extremadamente infiel y milk no lo sabía ella era muy feliz en su relación y pensaba que el era el hombre perfecto y que ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que su Yamcha era el más lindo de la preparatoria por el momento y todas las chicas estaban detrás de el, pero según ella Yamcha solamente tenía ojos para ella. Ella estaba muy equivocada.

Milk, bulma y videl eran las mejores amigas de todo el establecimiento. Eran bastante bonitas y no era muy popular ya que el otro grupo de chicas lo era más. Su grupo contrincante estaba conformado por: a-18, marron, lunch.

Pasando a otro lado de la historia:

Iban ellos caminado eran nuevos y no conocían muy bien la preparatoria.

Eran chicos bastante atractivos: vegeta el líder el más bajo de su grupo de amigos tenía un carácter fuerte y era muy temperamental.

Gohan el mateo del grupo era un chico muy inteligente y bastante apuesto pero tenia aspecto de chico rebelde sin causa, el cual lo era.

Goku el más despistado e inocente estaba con ellos solo por ser su primo ya que por no lastimarlo le decían que era muy especial y que como él había uno en un millón era el más atractivo de todos (según yo).

Todos los que conocían al trio de primos estaban asombrados pues las apariencias engañan, ellos eran unos rebeldes no maleantes pero rebeldes sus cabellos rubios y alborotados sus ojos verdes azulados le daban apariencia de que eran hermanos pero vegeta decía.- yo hermano de estos insectos… jamás.- era bastante orgulloso.- formaban un grupo llamado _the saiyajin z_ no eran cantantes ni nada de eso pero a si los llamaban algunos jóvenes y personas. Eran famosos por su forma de actuar y por sobre todo su fuerza.

Mientras tanto:

Ya estaban por tocar y la presencia de los chicos se izo notar en el lugar muchas chicas estaban ya enamoradas de aquellos tres muchacho demasiados guapos. Sobre todo el grupo de lunch ya hasta estaban en frente de ellos.

mmm… veo que tenemos a un muñeco delante de nosotras. - dijo lunch parando con el dedo a vegeta que caminaba un poco delante de los dos muchachos y en el centro por ser el el líder.- ash ya lárgate de aquí sabandija.- dijo el chico con los cabellos en flama.

mmm…. Pero que tenemos aquí…- dijo marron pegándose a goku.- ay no te me pegues ni te me acerques.- dijo goku empujando a marron la cual obedeció.

18 era mas fría por lo cual no se acerco a Gohan ni si quiera lo mira.

Gohan estaba feliz de que no le digiera nada.

Ash… que bueno que esas chicas escandalosas nos dejaron de molestar.- dijo vegeta.- recuerden nuestro lema: _en la vida solo existen dos cosas importantes la primera es: el _ _sexo y la segunda: no me acuerdo.- _dijo vegeta mirando sus perfectas uñas recuerden ninguna relación seria muchachos.- dijo el líder del grupo .

Si vegeta lo tenemos claro.- dijo Gohan.- no lo tienes que repetir mas no me gusta mucho este lema lo encuentro un poco sucio.- dijo Gohan que era bastante educado.

Chicos ya falta mucho es que ya quiero ir a la cafetería de la preparatoria es que me muero de hambre.- dijo goku tomándose la barriga con sus dos manos.- GRRRRR.- se sintió de los estómagos de los tres.

mmm… si Kakaroto yo igual ahora que lo pienso me dio un poco de hambre.

Mientras tanto:

mmm… bulma hoy llegan a la preparatoria the aiyajin z.- dijo videl.- ellos son muy atractivos y muy rebeldes.- dijo videl.

Si si se pero ellos son unos rebeldes sin causa….- dijo bulma…

CONTINUARA…

Ay bulma tú y tu clase social.- dijo milk un tanto divertida.

Ay y tu cállate que tienes novio eh.- le dijo bulma a milk.- pero bulma si son tan guapo míralos.- dijo muy distraída milk.

Oye milk el con el mechoncito adelante es mío.- dijo videl señalando a Gohan el cual se percató de lo anterior dicho por la chica ojiazul y se sonrojo y sus mejillas se tintaron de un color carmín muy bonito que le hacía ver muy muy lindo.

Jajaaja como si te pescara.- se burló milk.

Además no lo encuentro muy lindo esta mejor el chico mas alto míralo nada mas su sonrisa tan inocente y tierna awww.- fue lo único que pudo mencionar milk.

Si como si el te pescara milk además tu no necesitas novio porque ya tienes uno no milk.- dijo videl

Bueno en fin… wow… pero que rico esta ese.- dijo bulma apuntando a vegeta.- aunque un poco bajito y su mirada es muy pero muy intensa y penetrante.- dijo muy embobada bulma.

Ja mira quien se enamoró.- dijo milk muy divertida.

Ah enamorarme? Yo?.- dijo muy confundida bulma.- para nada además el es de un status bajoni si quiera es popular acaba de llegar ósea hello cero status social.- dijo muy agrandada bulma.

Si pero aun son muy bellos.- dijo muy emocionada videl.

Mientras con los chicos:

mmm… esa chica peliazul.- pensaba vegeta.

Chicos pero que chicas mas lindas.- dijo el mismo en ese momento.

Ash vegeta.- dijo Gohan.

Que te molestan mis comentarios mira creo que esa de dos colas te está echando el ojo.- dijo muy entretenido vegeta tratando de hacer enfadar a Gohan .

Ash este antorcha siempre tiene razón cuando se trata de chicas pensaba Gohan, justo en ese momento se le ocurre mirar donde estaban ese trio de chicas, en ese momento justo la chicas de las coletas la cual vegeta le molestaba estaba hablando de el y de su mechón . lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonrojarse.

Goku estaba muy callado y muy pensativo hasta que al fin dijo.- esa chica pelinegra es muy bonita.- dijo eso pero de repente se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho n voz alta pero para su suerte solo escucharon sus amigos.

Wuuuuu Kakaroto te gusta.- decía burlándose vegeta.

Queeeeeeeeeee? Que mentiroso vegeta.- dijo goku muy sonrojado.

Bueno no importa vamos,. Dijo Gohan tratando de ayudar a goku que se notaba que estaba diciendo en su mente trágame tierra.

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

Eh chicas cambiando de tema… puede ir a ver a Yamcha.- pregunto milk muy inocente y a la vez muy feliz.

Si si puedes ir a ver a Yamcha.- dijeron las dos chicas.

Ay amigas no saben cuánto las adoro.- dijo milk abrazando y apretando a las chicas.- ya ya ve si no Yamcha se impacientara.- dijo videl.

Milk se fue caminando y pensando.- últimamente Yamcha se estaba comportando muy extraño cunado ella le tomaba la mano el la soltaba y la miraba feo también todos los días a cada rato le regalaba rosas lo cual la tenía muy intrigada porque el nunca es su relación le había regalado rosas

Mientras tanto Yamcha:

Si si marron yo te amo cariño tu eres mejor que milk además tu si me das lo que necesito en cambio ella nunca lo hizo.- decía Yamcha acorralando a una chica peliazul muy largo y un poco tonta.- ay Yamcha si mis otros novios se pueden enojar tu lo sabes.- si no me importan esos idiotas solo lo hago por ti amor.- dijo Yamcha tocándole la pierna a marron y dándole un beso pero justo en ese momento milk entra en ese pasillo y ve a Yamcha en aquella pose con marron la chica más tonta y caliente de la preparatoria . No lo podía creer su querido Yamcha estaba ahí con esa chiquilla tonta besándola.- Yamcha eres un imbécil! Maldito.- dijo rompiendo a llorar.- si claro tu pensabas que me engañarías y yo la tonta como no se me ocurrió lo que la pesada de lunch me decía _por cada infidelidad te regalo una rosa _ay y yo la tonta weona ay cállate idiota Yamcha jamás lo haría le decía palabrotas pero nunca le crei le decía hay que ver para creer y ahora lo veo ahora me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo fui una aweona que creyó en ti maldito perro culiao.- dijo ella y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.- nooo milk espera.- dijo Yamcha tomándola de las manos.- que quieres suéltame weon!.- decía ella.- milk nosotros TERNIMANOS.- dijo Yamcha muy descaradamente.- TERMINMOS YA TODO SE ACABO.- dijo muy secamente el.- desde que te conocí y empezamos esta relación te engañaba y tu no te dabas cuenta todas las veces que te pedia hacer el amor y tu lo negabas era solo para aprovecharme de ti tonta weona.- le dijo riéndose de ella.-. queeeeee?.- dijo ella.- ay maldito TE ODIO.- dijo ella y salió corriendo de ahí.

Mientras tanto con los chicos:

Ay tengo mucha hambre.- decía goku.- mmm ya se me voy a la cafetería.- pensó el dejando a los dos amigos solos.- salió corriendo y mirando para atrás pero cuando de repente sentía que ya se había librado de ellos sintió chocar con algo y sintió caer al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos era ella la chica pelinegra de hace rato, cuando la miro a los ojos sintió como una especie de electricidad recorrer su espalda y luego solo fue por instinto.- eh necesitas ayuda?.- pregunto goku levantándose del suelo extendiéndole la mano a milk.- si gracias.- dijo la chica aun llorando a tal acción que goku se sorprendió.- oye ¿estás bien?¿no te he hecho daño? .- pregunto con ingenuidad. No no estoy bien pero tú no tienes la culpa.- dijo llorando milk.- oye no se porque estas triste pero no llores no se pero no me gusta verte llorar.- dijo goku muy tiernamente.- oh gracias me has hecho sentir mejor pero te puedo hacer una pregunta.- mmm claro .- dijo goku .- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?..- mi nombre es goku soy son goku y el tuyo.- pregunto.- mi… mi nombre es milk milk ox.- bueno milk un gusto conocerte adiós.- dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.- adiós goku.- dijo ella aun con tristeza.

CONTINUARA…

Mientras tanto Gohan y vegeta:

Ay donde se abra metido ese inútil de Kakaroto.- le dije que no se escapara ese insecto!.- refunfuñaba vegeta.

Ya calma vegeta que no es para tanto.- decía Gohan igual un poco preocupado por su amigo goku.

Ash es que ese insecto… me desespera.- dijo vegeta apretando los puños.

Ay ya se.- dijo Gohan.- podemos separarnos a buscarlo.- dijo el chico más inteligente.

Si buena idea sabandija, pero después donde nos encontramos.- dijo el chico pelirrubio gruñón.

mmm… en la entrada si.- dijo el chico tocando su barbilla.

Si bueno adiós.- dijo vegeta el cual salió hacia uno de los pasillos.

Mientras tanto bulma y videl:

Ay videl no crees que milk ya a tardado mucho.- dijo bulma muy preocupad.- si ya estaba pensando en lo mismo amiga mia.- dijo videl.

Pero… bulma podemos ir a buscarla no.- dijo muy emocionada videl ya que sería como un juego de escondida.

Y la que la encuentra primero ganara… y la que pierda tendrá que realizar una… penitencia…. Si.- dijo bulma muy sonriente porque ella estaba segura de que ganaría.

Esta bien…- dijo videl haciendo trampa y saliendo ante que bulma.

Oye eso no se vale tramposa!.- se quejaba bulma gritando a su amiga de dos coletas.

Mientras tanto milk:

Ay no puede ser.- decía milk en su mente dirigiéndose al baño, entrando en uno de ellos.- porque Yamcha había hecho y dicho eso.- rompió en llanto TT_TT – porque mi vida es tan infeliz porque sufro tanto porque.- se cuestionaba milk en vos alta.- justo en ese momento siente que varios sonidos de tacones sonaron en el baño.- ay no en este momento.- dijo milk.

Valla… valla.- escucho decir una voz bastante conocida.

Ash porque lunch se aparece justo en ese momento con sus estúpidas y perras amistades.- pensaba en este momento milk.- ya vasta lunch no tengo porque explicarte nada.- dijo ella tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Explicarme? Ash no necesito tus explicaciones muchachita estúpida.-dijo ella acercándose a milk.- justo en ese momento de tanto cercanía lunch le da un puñete en el estómago a milk la cual hace que la última chica caiga de rodillas al suelo lastimando sus rodillas. ( aunque anduviera con pantalones milk se lastimo las rodillas al caer en seco al suelo). Lunch y 18 toman a milk por los brazos y la comenzaron a arrastrar por los suelos del pasillo de la preparatoria y marron tomo del pelo de la chica y la arrastró. Tenían todo planeado después de humillarla ante todos dejarían que 17 y Yamcha le pegaran y la tocaran en un pasillo donde nadie circulaba por la preparatoria.

Mientras tanto goku:

Ash donde estoy.- pensaba el porque estaba en un lugar un poco oscuro.- pero donde me he metido.- pensaba el un poco asustado?. Cuando de pronto siente que alguien gritaba y lloraba muy desconsolada.- ya déjenme yo no les e hecho nada es que acaso no pueden dejarme en paz.- decía la voz que gritaba y lloraba. Pero ya déjenme putossss!.- chillaba la voz.

Goku no dudo en acercarse y ver la cruel escena en la cual un chico de cabellos hasta los hombro y de color negó con ojos azules golpeaba a una chica… pero un momento no era cualquier chica era milk la chica con la cual el había chocado hace un rato. No pudo en ir a defenderla al ver que ub chico con cicatrices en la c ara le propinaba puñetazos en el abdomen plano, además la chica solo estaba en prendas íntimas y además también habían otras tres chicas allí y ninguna le ayudaba, y el supuso que ellas igual eran malas, partió en su ayuda y …

Mientras tanto videl:

Ash donde se habrá metido esta revoltosa.- pensaba la chicas delas coletas.- ay de seguro está en la biblioteca como es de estudiosa.- pensó videl.

Se dirigió corriendo a la biblioteca pero no la encontró, lo único que encontró fue a la fastidiosa profesora regordeta de biología.- querida videl puedes hacerme el favor de llevarme estas carpetas a mi salón.- decía la vieja regordeta a videl.- ay si por supuesto señorita.- dijo videl en tono sarcástico lo cual la profesora no entendió.- gracias.- dijo la señora de mejillas coloradas y le entregó un alto de carpetas, videl tomo las carpetas y no podía ver nada lo cual por reflejos por su suerte no voto nada.

Mientras tanto Gohan:

Donde estará goku ya he recorrido casi todos los pasillos de la preparatoria y nada de rastro de el ya se estaba cansado de tanto caminar y más encima la hora para entrar a clases se hacía eterna.

Gohan y videl:

Gohan ya había caminado demasiado.- ash este goku siempre tan distraído porque se tenía que escapar.- se cuestionaba en su mente Gohan , iba caminando por un pasillo bastante limpio y ordenado y sobre todo muy transitado.

Videl iba caminando por el mismo pasillo que Gohan. ( de pura casualidad eh). Ella iba caminando muy tranquila cuando de pronto pisa los cordones de sus zapatillas y cae al suelo soltando todos los papeles de la profesora y tirando las carpetas al suelo, todos los que transitaban por el pasillo se reían y burlaban de ella.

Gohan justo entro en el momento en el que videl se calló y vio todo, se acercó a ella y le dijo.- necesitas ayuda.- le pregunto a videl.- e…eh… si.- dijo videl levantando su cara del suelo y cuando vio que era Gohan sus mejillas se tintaron de color rojo y sentía que su sangre hervía en ese sitio.- Gohan al percatarse de que era la chica la cual vegeta le molestaba también se sonrojo y torpemente dijo.- e…h… hola… soy Gohan…- videl quedo totalmente sonrojada y no podía reaccionar, pero al final dijo.- e…eh mucho gusto… Gohan.. mi… mi nombre es videl .- dijo ella toda sonrojada y a la vez feliz?.- bueno gracias por ayudarme.- dijo videl.- no fue nada.- decía Gohan.- aahhhhhh… mi...mi tobillo.- dijo videl cayendo en el pecho de Gohan y colocando sus pequeñas manos en el torso de Gohan.- tu tobillo?.- pregunto Gohan haciendo la misma pose de goku poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo.- a oye videl te ayudo a recoger todos estos documentos.- pregunto Gohan serio.- e…eh si gracias.- dijo ella de nuevo colocándose roja el ver como estaban los dos.- los dos muchachos empezaron a recoger los papeles y después de mucho rato terminaron …- videl es mejor que vayas a la enfermería para que curen tu tobillo.- le fijo Gohan muy preocupado.- si quieres yo te acompaño.- dijo el muchacho.- no no quiero que me acompañes.- dijo ella.- pero…pero videl te puedes caer.- a si pues ya dije NO!.- dijo ella muy enfadada y tomando los papeles y salió corriendo del lugar. Gohan se quedó muy sorprendido por la actitud.

Mientras tanto bulma y vegeta:

Este insecto de Kakaroto! Me las pagara cuando lo encuentre.- decía vegeta en su mente.- de seguro ya fue a cagar si después de comer siempre hace eso bueno la mayoría de las veces.- pensaba vegeta.

Ash milk donde te has metido.- pensaba bulma dirigiéndose al baño.- de seguro que está en el baño retocándose y todo eso que nos encanta a nosotras.- pensaba la chica peliazul, cuando de pronto sintió que le pego un pechón ( cuando uno se pega contra el hombro de otro muy fuerte) con alguien y se da vuelta y grita.- OYE IMBECIL FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS INUTIL!.- grito ella enfurecida.- y vegeta el cual había sido el que casualmente le pego el pechón a la chica, a el ni siquiera le había dolido pero cuando le grito no lo tolero y se dirigió a ella diciéndole.- OYE MUJER VULGAR TU ERES LA QUE SE TIENE QUE FIJAR POR DONDE ANADA CON SU INUTILES PIES MUJER BULGAR Y GRITONA! O ES QUE NO TIENES EDUCACION!.- grito el enfurecido con una venita en la frente.- OYE INSECTO INSERVIBLE PERA QUE TE INFORMES SPY BULMA BRIEF !.- gritaba ella muy alterada.- ahhhh y a mi que me importa.- dijo vegeta muy orgulloso.- ahhhhh quiero saber tu nombre imbécil!.- le grito bulma.- m…mi nombre es vegeta chica tonta.- dijo el.- bulma se acercaba a el y le dijo es que acaso no sabes saludar a una dama de la elite como yo.- dijo ella estirando su mano.- vegeta estaba muy sonrojado y le saludo con un dijo.- la beso en la mano y luego dijo.- yo tengo que irme a buscar a mi amigo…- dijo vegeta.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2 XD solo lean

Bueno ya todos se habían reencontrado en el pasillo goku, vegeta y Gohan estaban conversando sobre otros asuntos masculinos (que voy a saber yo que conversan los hombres) y por otro lado las tres chicas conversaban sobre lo sucedido y milk se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos pensando en el dulce beso que le había dado goku y se tocaba sus labios pensando en aquel apuesto chico tierno y tímido pero extremadamente fuerte.

Chicas no podemos caer rendida a sus pies y es por eso que le tengo aquí unas cuantas razones por las cuales no podemos enamorarnos.- dijo bulma dándose aires de sabionda

¿Media naranja? Este mundo está plagado de medios limones no?

Nadie puede negar esto, si no fuera cierto entonces nuestra lista de ex's no sería una lista de 1, 2, 3, 5 ó más personas que han pasado por nuestra vida dejándonos un sinsabor y ganas de no volvernos a enamorar nunca más. Tanto juego de prueba y error es la gran prueba de que los medios limones proliferan mientras las medias naranjas son bien escasas. Por eso solo "Busque su media naranja sólo en caso de que no tenga jugo para acompañar su trago de Vodka".

El amor disminuye la capacidad de razonar

El corazón no se hizo para pensar, por eso cuando nos enamoramos y este señor toma las riendas de ese asunto llamado "vida" caemos en un letargo que nos impide pensar de una forma correcta. Cuando uno se enamora pierde la capacidad de decidir por si mismo, la otra persona comienza a decidir qué debemos y qué no debemos hacer, se pierde toda la capacidad de autonomía por la que hemos trabajado y madurado en lo que llevamos de nuestra vida.

Perder a los amigos es ley

Esta es una ley universal, el que se enamora pierde a sus amigos o por lo menos a algunos de ellos. Eso de enamorarse y tener amigos es mutuamente excluyente, su pareja siempre le verá el pero a sus amigos, sea por buenos o como en la mayoría de los casos por malos. Pero lo que en realidad temen es que sus amigos le presenten una persona con mejores atributos que le haga perder la cabeza y termine dejando a su actual pareja por alguien más

No hay nada peor que el despecho

Si existe algo que no se le desea a nadie es esa vaina llamada despecho. ¿Para qué enamorarse si tarde o temprano tendremos que pasar por este suplicio? El despecho es la peor situación por la que podemos pasar los seres humanos luego de enamorarnos. La falta de todo que nos da, esa necesidad de estar con alguien que ya no tiene la necesidad de estar con nosotros, eso no puede ser nada bueno. El despecho trae consigo tristezas, falta de apetito, insomnios, borracheras, lágrimas y demás circunstancias que sólo acaban con nuestra cordura. La mejor receta contra el despecho es nunca enamorarse.

Pero Si se va a enamorar tome en cuenta que los residuos del amor no son nada buenos; el desamor deja además de despecho, personas en la quiebra, falta de juicio, falta de amigos y sobre todo falta de estar con otra persona que llegue a hacer un nuevo desastre en su vida.

Mientras tanto los hombres conversaban

Saben porque es malo enamorarse y tener relaciones serias.- preguntaba vegeta.

No vegeta cuales son y porque es malo enamorarse según tu?.- preguntaba Gohan ya que goku se encontraba devorando una manzana.

Bueno las razones son simples.- dijo el cerrando sus ojos recordando y empezando a hablar:

1)-TE VUELVES ESTÚPIDO: NO PUEDES CONCENTRARTE EN NADA, te la pasas pensando en esa persona, te ríes de cada estupidez, terminas mirando novelas, y te sientes mal porque no la viste ¿un dia?, realmente es UN DESBORDE DE ESTUPIDEZ…

2)-PIERDES EL SENTIDO DE LA REALIDAD:

De pronto esa persona es el centro del mundo, NO TIENE DEFECTOS y LO QUE HACE LO HACE POR TI, sus planes, su rutina, incluso las cosas que sabes que hacía desde antes, si se va de viaje de seguro estará pensando en ti, si pasa cerca es porque quería verte, pero claro… es porque en esta situación es lo que sentimos y QUEREMOS CREER que se sienten igual por uno….si, como no….

3)-CAMBIA EL ORGANISMO:

Estás tan ocupado pensando en esa persona que tu organismo entra en UN ESTADO DE SEMI-HIBERNACION ALETARGADA en el que cree que no necesita ni alimentos ni descanso, y así puedes pasar bastante tiempo sin dormir y sin comer o no hacer ni una ni otra bien, te surgen dolores de cabeza, de estómago, de corazon, etc…

4)-TE VUELVÉS CURSI:

Las flores son bellas, el sol brilla más que nunca, las canciones son obras de arte, NO HABÍAS CONOCIDO EL AMOR HASTA QUE LA CONOCISTE.

5)-PERDÉS AMISTADES:

Haces lo posible por estar donde ella va a estar, hacer lo que a ella le gusta hacer y aprenderte todos sus detalles, lo que TERMINA EN UN CAMBIO DRÁSTICO y como resultado del mismo te alejas de tus amistades.

6)-TE VUELVES LOCO:

TE VUELVES UN ESCLAVO DE TUS EMOCIONES, de alegría a ira, pasando por tristeza, te la pasas hablando de ella, de cómo sientes que el aire se te acaba, que la vida pierde sentido y otro sin fin de mierdas que no sabes ni de donde putas salen…..

7)-COBARDE A LA VISTA:

No sabes que decir porque te da MIEDO LA REACCIÓN DE LO QUE DIGAS por lo tanto no dices nada, TIENES MIEDO de lo que piensa de ti, TIENES MIEDO de que te encuentre en mal estado, TE DA MIEDO hacerle una simple pregunta, te da miedo todo….

8) -NADA IMPORTA:

¿Y qué si tiene novio? lo va a dejar por mi.

¿Que ella no me quiere? yo voy a hacer que me quiera.

¿Tengo que ir a la escuela? ¿y si voy mañana?

¿Le molesta mi actitud? Es que NO QUIERE ADMITIR QUE LE GUSTO

9)-PIERDES VOLUNTAD:

SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES, SUS CAPRICHOS TU OBLIGACIÓN, TE OLVIDAS DE TUS DESEOS, vivís para complacer los de ella, TERMINAS ESPERANDO QUE ELLA TE DIGA QUE HACER porque se te ha olvidado como hacer las cosas que quiere.

Y LO MAS TERRIBLE:

10)-CELOS:

De lo peor, te molesta que platique con otro, que salude a sus amigos, que vea a alguien que no seas tú, dudas de que hace cuando se va de paseo y de si hay algún otro tipo tras su pista, además EL ASUNTO FUNCIONA A LA INVERSA también, te preocupa que ella sienta celos de ti por lo tanto dejas de saludar, platicar, ver y pasear con cualquier mujer con tal de que ella no piense que estas con alguien.

A goku la razón numero 5 le quedo rebotando en su cabeza hasta que al final dijo.- pero no hay de que temer si ellas tres son amigas y nosotros tres somos amigos no perderemos nuestra amistad.-dijo el rascando su mentón.

Siii! goku tienes razón.- decía Gohan (al fin a utilizado su cerebro) pensaba Gohan.

Insectos! Es que lo que acabo de decir no se les a quedado en la cabeza.- preguntaba vegeta.

No nos podemos enamorar de esas hermosas delicadas y… de esas vulgares mujeres.- grito vegeta extremadamente colorado.

Ya vegeta admite que te gusta bulma.- dijo goku.

Caya insecto y a ti te gusta milk.- dijo vegeta.

Gohan los miraba divertido y dijo.- ya admitan que les gustan a ti goku te gusta milk y a ti vegeta te gusta bulma.- dijo el.

A si insecto! Pues a ti te gusta videl!.- dijo vegeta con una venita en la frente.

Mientras en otro lado de la preparatoria:

O.o a si que ya le diste un beso no?.- interrogaba bulma.

Ash si bulma lo hice y… y fue muy bonito y muy tierno.- decía milk sintiendo esas sensaciones de maripositas en el estómago.

Bueno si le diste un beso no le preguntaste lo que sintió.- pregunto videl.

No solamente Salí corriendo de ahí y riendo.- dijo milk agachando la cabeza.

Wuauuu amiga has cometido un gran error.- dijo bulma.

Oye, pero si solo juegan con nosotras ya que a mí y a videl también nos pasó algo parecido y justo con los amiguitos de goku.- dijo bulma sacando conclusiones.

Y con eso que ha sido el mas fantástico beso que he dado en mi vida!.- decía milk.

Tierra llamando a milk!.- grito videl.- milk solo juegan con nosotras.- dijo videl.

Oigan se m a ocurrido una fantástica idea…- dijo bulma.

Si dinos cual es.- dijo videl.

Es… que…

Es que tratemos de conquistar a esos chicos y veremos de que tipo son…- dijo bulma.

Oye bulma, no crees que es un poco loca tu idea.- dijo videl.

Sip, pero hay veremos si solo jugaban con nosotras.- dijo la peliazul.

Eh… bulma, pero si al final nos terminamos enamorando?.- pregunto milk.

Hayyy! Cómo crees? Milk te aseguro solo los enamoraremos y luego filo.- dijo bulma sonriendo de medio lado.

Eh si tiene razón milk, bulma jamás se equivoca ^-^.- decía videl.

Ump… está bien.- dijo milk.

Oigan oigan, pero yo quiero al del mechoncito llamado Gohan.- dijo videl muy entusiasmada.

A si y yo quiero a goku.- dijo milk antes de que bulma hablara.

grrr entonces no hay caso yo me quedare con ese gruñón de vegeta.- dijo bulma fingiendo tristeza.

Muy bien amigas comencemos con nuestro plan.- dijo bulma sonriendo.

Mientras en unas galerías:

Eh vegeta mira quien se acerca a bulma.- dijo Gohan.

Oye insecto te eh dicho que a mí no me interesan las gritonas.- decía vegeta muy entretenido, pero furioso por dentro.

Jajaja Gohan tu no hables tanto que mira que te están quitando a videl.- dijo goku muy entretenido y con la cara llena de risa XD.

Oye goku mira que te roban a milk.- dijo Gohan sacándole la lengua.- actúa o te la quitan.

Oigan ya basta miren por lo que peleamos.- dijo vegeta.

Es cierto no más peleas.- dijeron goku y Gohan.

Al frente de los chicos:

Hola preciosa.- dijo Broly a milk.

Ash Broly deja de molestarme.- dijo ella furiosa.

Tranquila que no muerdo a menos que tu quieras.- dijo el moviendo las cejas en tono seductor.

Te digo que te largues!.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y pegándole una cachetada en pleno rostro.

Tranquila preciosa, no te enojes que te ves mal.- dijo el sonriendo.

Broly… LARGATEEEE!.- dijo milk echa una furia.

Mientras estos dos seguían su pelea:

Muñeca que no tienes nada que hacer aparte de mirar a estos dos pelear.- dijo una voz.

No, me entretengo con ellos.- dijo videl sonriendo.

Valla quien iba a pensar que una bella dama iiba a ser tan grosera como tu.- dijo Shapner.

CALLATEE! Shapner eres un idiota.- dijo videl dirigiéndose donde estaba bulma, pero fue interrumpida por el idiota de yamcha (ke descarado estuvo con una de sus amigas y ahora se acerca a bulma, es el colmo XD).

Oye linda bulma.- dijo yamcha.- te importaría besarme.- dijo el sabiendo que los demás estaban bien y que si bulma lo besaba daría celos a vegeta.

Oh yamcha como te atreves eres un IMBECIL!.- grito bulma pegándole en sus partes más íntimas.

Yamcha no era nada estúpido, aprovecho que todos lo veían y para vengarse de ellas, fue rápidamente donde milk y le toco el trasero, y salió corriendo del lugar junto con todos sus aliados.

Las chicas estaban estupefactas y los chicos estaban furiosos, la sangre le hervía por las venas, se sentían humillados, se sentían que les estaban arrebatando algo muy preciado y querido. Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar.- oigan muchachos será mejor que nos aléjenos de esas chicas o pasara lo peor, no tenemos ninguna relación seria recuerdan y …- vegeta fue interrumpido por Gohan.- ya vegeta calla que eso no me agrada en lo absoluto eso.- dijo el con el ceño fruncido. Ya ya es suficiente, ustedes serán los de no relaciones serias, porque yo no eh tenido ninguna relación en toda mi vida.- dijo goku.- queee? Kakaroto que? Acabas de decir?.- dijo muy sorprendido vegeta.- lo que escuchaste idiota, ahora que? Te has vuelto estúpido y sordo?.- dijo goku muy enojado.- quee?... ash insecto como te atreves a llamarme así?.- dijo vegeta.- calma!.- grito Gohan.- ufff que nos está pasando.- se preguntó goku.- yo tengo la respuesta a eso.- dio vegeta.- es el amor, lo que nos tiene así.- concluyo gohan.

En otro lado de la preparatoria:

Bueno chicas creo que nos llueven los pretendientes, pero nuestro objetivo es solo uno recuerdan?.- dijo bulma cuestionando a sus amigas.

Si capitana lo tenemos claro.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas restantes.

Comencemos!.- grito ella.- no nos rendiremos hasta lograr el objetivo, nadie resiste a mis encantos!.- gito bulma.

En otro lugar del establecimiento:

Y bueno y si solamente es atracción física la que sentimos.- dijo goku.- no lo creo Kakaroto.- dijo vegeta.-pero de la forma que sea lo investigaremos.- dijo vegeta.- estoy de acuerdo contigo vegeta, pero como lo aramos.- dijo gohan.- mmm… pues nos acercaremos a ellas y las enamoraremos.- dijo vegeta sonriendo.- ash pero y no sé cómo hacer eso.- dijo muy afligido goku.- eso no lo había pensado kakaroto, pero las tres chicas son temperamentales y dominantes, pero tu estarás bien con esa chica mmm no me acuerdo como se llamaba así se llama milk.- dijo vegeta.- tu estarás con esa de colas y yo con la peliazul.- dijo vegeta sonriendo recordando el carácter de bulma.

Todos los chicos y chicas de la preparatoria fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la preparatoria.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
